danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:$igma/Best MB Stat Builds
Update? Seems to me this is technically fairly good quality, just.... it seems a little out-of-date. Do you think you could update this and not only find what gives each class it's best possible DPS, but then also how to upgrade the monsters to make the most of the extreme DPS? Basically I guess what I want to know is the most up-to-date best money-per-second game build (since in Monster Box it's not just how the stickmen are built that's important, but also how the monsters are built and how the two sets of builds interact). So, could you update this please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) : Well, at least it’s “fairly good quality”; I’m pretty new to the wiki. ^_^ : But yeah, so far it’s a work in progress, get-as-much-done-as-possible-in-one-day-each-day thing. I wanted to add the monsters after the stickmen, but I might work on the monsters before I finish the Sniper section. Thanks for the feedback! $igma (talk) 02:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : No problem. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : The best possible DPS for Gladiator with maxlevel 100 is by putting 30 levels in crit chance for 100% crit, putting 42 levels in AT, and 28 levels in crit damage. For every 10 levels you gain beyond that, you put 5 in AT and 5 in crit damage. : proof: x = levels invested in crit dmg y = dmg per hit 70-x = levels invested in dmg(70 if no lvls are invested in crit dmg, 0 if 70 lvls are invested in crit dmg, can rewrite formula for when maxlvl>100) 10*(70-x+1)*(1.5+0.1x) = y // 10 AT per level, 10 base AT to start with, inherent +50% modifier on crits, with an additional 10% for each level (710-10x)*(1.5+0.1x) = y 1065+71x-15x-x^2 = y f(x) = y = -x^2+56x+1065 // since f(x) is of the form y = -x^2 + bx + c it has 1 extreme, that being a maximum. f'(x) = -2x+56 = 0 2x=56 x=28 y = -x^2 + 56x + 1065 = -784 + 1568 + 1065 = 1849 per hit (remember this is base damage, any modifiers from medals and such will further increase the damage per hit.) (I'm not 100% sure the 30 lvls should go to crit chance if just going for average dps, but even if not, reliability has it's perks.) : sorry for the maths, just thought I'd add some proof, but it became longer than I had expected ^^' : BoredAsAlways (talk) 21:46, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Aha! I see the flaw in my proof. It involved an assumption based on an observation of the data, which is why I didn't find it the first time (I was still an amateur at math stuff when I wrote this article... In fact, if I had written this article more recently, I would have used a technique using calculus similar to what you did). There are a number of other mistakes that I have found with the article, but I just haven't found the motivation to fix them all (though, I'm generally a lazy person, anyway). I'll include your proof in the article, but that's probably the last I'll do for a while. ______TΣ 02:37, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, you gotta remember this article is fairly new, and it takes time to do a lot of these calculations. I've already suggested to add some monster status things, but we don't even have all the characters yet. Just be patient, I bet most of it will be added. Starrysock (talk) 00:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Starrysock Optimum Sniper Build Why would arrows and pierce chance have the same amount of points in them? Dire Storm (talk) 01:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Okay a bit more mathy- assuming that every arrow hits the maximum amount of targets (100% pierce hits 2, 150% hits 2.5 targets) and assuming every arrow does the full possible damage it can, the formula for damage per shot (not per arrow) is ::(5*AT+10)*(Arrow+1)*(1+0.5*Pierce Chance)*(1+0.5*Pierce Chance*0.1*Pierce Damage) :Plug in 25.25 for AT, 25.25 for Arrow, 27.25 for Pierce Chance, and 22.25 for Pierce Damage. You will receive a higher damage per shot value. I did a bunch of mathy stuff to find these values that I can't exactly explain with text. Of course, you can't invest quater points so the last point can go in AT. There are a few important points to include, such as the fact that with more arrows and more pierce comes the reduced possibility of every arrow hitting the highest number of targets that it can. I did have lots of fun figuring it all out though :D Dire Storm (talk) 03:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I never considered if all arrows attacked and made all piercings possible. And you're right, there would be other factors that would make that impossible, but I might put it in just in case that makes a difference (probably not right now, I've been very busy recently). Thanks for pointing that out. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :The way I see it, they should have an equal amount of points because they don't directly affect each other like Pierce Chance and Pierce Damage do. Imagine putting all points into Arrow, but none in Pierce Chance. That obviously means that a lot of arrows would hit, but each only once. The other way around, only one arrow would pierce many times. Having an equal amount of points in each stat just seems like the best way to go. :Another example that doesn't actually apply to this case, but fully makes my point, is if you had pairs of numbers, and those pairs of numbers added up to the same number, the identical pair would multiply to be the greatest number. For example, let's say 10. :0*10=0 :1*9=9 :2*8=16 :3*7=21 :4*6=24 :5*5=25 :6*4=24 :7*3=21 :8*2=16 :9*1=9 :10*0=0 Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :each arrow point adds 1 arrow, but each peirce point adds 0.5 peirce. If the problem were that simple, you would want points in pierce chance to be double the points in arrow Dire Storm (talk) 20:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Boxer Build I'm bringing up these points because I'm interested in this page, not because I want to prove you wrong. The maximum possible single target dps (no splash damage) is 1830 per hit without half life attack- 60 AT and 40 AT%. Now try killing 50 green gel head bosses, with 100k - 6000k LP. While having 1 boxer do 1830 per hit is good, the rest I reccomend have at least some points invested in half life attack. The 9999 per hit still takes a very long time to kill bosses so imagine how long it would take with 1830. Dire Storm (talk) 19:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Gladiator So I manually worked out the best build for gladiator, as far as I'm aware. This build is focused on getting the most growth out of each point, so as long as the stats grow consistently it should be alright. This is also on the assumption that leveling your crit beyond 100% does nothing. BoredAsAlways (talk) 18:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC)